


I'm Coming Home

by elizabeth_16



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_16/pseuds/elizabeth_16
Summary: They had gone away, looking for their dreams and a future of their own to protect.Yuusei had stayed back for he knew once they finished their missions they would come back.And he would be there waiting for them.(Or: The final of Yugioh 5D's left to fucking emotional that I had to write the moment all of my sons and daughters come back to Yuusei because holy mother of God they had to be back together because more than a team they're a fucking family!)





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I had been trying to write this since I finished Yugioh 5D's a long time ago, but it was until today that I sat and finish it.
> 
> I hope its okay, I mean its practically a self indulgent thing but I do hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always English is not my first language so any typos or grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Also this fic isnt properly edited soo just you are aware!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

-The Aftermath-

 

A lot of time had passed since the Ark Craddle incident.

 

A lot of time had passed since Bruno and Zone sacrificed to save the world.

 

A lot of time had passed since the 5D’s Team had gone in different directions, all of them looking for a future for each one of them to protect.

 

It had been many years, Yuusei was sure of that.

 

Though he remind oblivious at how exact many years had passed since his friends --- _his family_ \---- had separated to follow their dreams with Yuusei staying behind with the firm decision of waiting for them for he knew they would come back _someday_.

 

Yuusei didn’t lie to himself either, he missed them _a lot_ , but he never told any of them that; in the few calls, e-mails or messages they exchange from to time he remind silent about that fact.

 

He didn’t want to force them out of guilt to come back just for a little while; selfishly, he wanted for them to come back for good.

 

So he would wait.

 

*****

 

.1

 

Suprisingly, Aki was the first one to come back.

 

Yuusei had woken up late, being his free day. He was reaching the kitchen when a voice startled him.

 

-.This place looks exactly the same.

 

Yuusei turned his head to find the owner of the Black Rose Dragon leaning against one of his desks.

 

-.Aki…-. Mumbled Yuusei in shock. Aki looked at him.

 

-.Hello Yuusei, it’s been quite a while.-. She said with a smile.

 

Yuusei just kept looking at her; she was the same, her smiled and her hair, though longer, had the same vibrant color.

 

Aki followed him to the kitchen and they stared at each other, none of them saying anything for a while.

 

-.I’m happy to see you.-. Said Yuusei a last.-. What brings you here?

 

-.They builded a new hospital wing on Neo Domino city and I’m here for the inauguration.

 

Yuusei nooded slowly.

 

-.I see…-. Aki eyed him curiously.

 

-.Also the hospital offered me the director’s position on the new wing.-. At that, Yuusei looked at her.

 

-.And I accepted.-. Said Aki with a big smile.

 

Yuusei’s blue eyes widened.

 

-.I already rented a condor near the hospital so.

 

-.Aki…

 

-.I guess I finally came back home.-. Said Aki with a bright smile.

 

Yuusei nooded as a smiled formed in his lips.

 

-.Welcome back.

 

*****

 

.2

 

The second Signer to come back was Crow.

 

Yuuse was sitting at his desk, talking with Aki while checking some prototypes for a new reactor.

 

Apparently the children that were in the new hospital wing were _ecstatic_ that they got to meet someone who actually knew the “Legendary Leader” from the 5D’s Team, Yuusei Fudo.

 

_Those were their words, not mine._

 

-.Maybe you could come, some time? When you’re not busy?-. She asked.

 

-.I would be honored.-. Answered Yuusei, Aki laughed.

 

-.The kids are going to be so excited! Vut we have to program your visit first; I’ll let you know the days so you can choose, okay?

 

-.Yes, thank you Aki.

 

-.Well, I have t go break’s over! See you later.

 

-. Yeah, take care.-. Yuusei had just hanged up when he heard the door opening.

 

-.Oh man! It’s like time didn’t pass at all!

 

Yuusei blinked several as he stood up; in front of him was one Crow Hogan, with his bright orange hair and even a little taller.

 

-.Crow?

 

-.Heya Yuusei!-. Greated him Crow.-. Long time no see!

 

-.It is indeed.-. Said Yuusei, as he walked to where Crow was.

 

-.Man, you haven’t change at all.-. Said Crow with a soft smile.

 

Yuusei was about to pint-point the positive changes that he could se in his friend but the redheaded man stopped him by holding his hand up.

 

Yuusei looked at Crow’s hand and then at Crow himself.

 

-.What? Too old for shaking hands with me like the old days?-. Asked Crow with a sly smile.

 

Yuusei smiled at him and took Crow’s hand, proceeding to make their so secret hand shaking.

 

-.Never.

 

+

 

-.You’re retiring?-. Asked Yuusei a little perplex.

 

-.Yeah, it’s a way to see it.-. Said Crow, stretching himself.-. I learned what I wanted to learn, and dueled who I wanted to duel and I felt satisfied, you know?

 

Yuusei could only nod.

 

-.So I decided it was time to come back, see Martha and the kids. And you of course.-. Said Crow laughing a little bit.

 

-.Aki’s here too.-. Said Yuusei, Crow gapped at that.

 

-.Really?! I had no idea! That’s such good news, bro! When did she come back?

 

-.A few weeks ago.-. Crow sighed as if he was relieved for some reason.

 

-.Man, I’m so happy.-. Mumbled Crow with a big smile on his face.

 

-.So, you’re staying here?

 

-.If you had me, sure!

 

-.Of course I’ll have you, that isn’t for discussion.-. Said Yuusei.

 

-.Crow Hogan is back in town baby!-. Screamed the redhead.

 

Yuusei couldn’t bring himself to do anything else but to smile at his friend’s words.

 

*****

 

.3/.4

 

A few years passed, and then the youngest members of the Team came back.

Through the years, Luna and Leo were the ones that would send updates about their lives to Yuusei.

 

Several e-mails and messages exchanged with the years ---sometimes written by both, sometimes written individually---, the twins would let Yuusei know about how they were doing; their doubts, their mistakes and ---Yuusei’s favorites--- their success.

 

Yuusei knew Luna was studying something related with literature, while Leo was pursuing his career as a professional duelist.

 

Yuusei was truly proud of them, and he told them that as much as he could.

 

It was probably dumb, but Luna and Leo were the closest thing Yuusei had as having his own children. More than a big brother, he always felt like a ---quite protective--- father when he was with them.

 

And how did he love that feeling.

 

The last update he had had of them, was that Luna had graduated from school and both of them had multiple job’s offers.

 

That’s mostly why he went into quite a shock when, one afternoon, he came back from the lab and heard voices in the garage.

 

Voices that weren’t either Aki’s or Crow’s, who were the only ones with an open access.

 

At least the only ones _in town_.

 

And his suspicions were confirmed once he opened the garage and there was a happy screamed “ _Yuusei!”_ and then, the blue eyed man found himself tackled on the floor by two bodies.

 

Two bodies with light green hair.

 

-.Luna? Leo?.-. The twins raised their faces to meet Yuusei’s, both of them wearing big, bright smiles.

 

-.We missed you so much!-. Said Leo.

 

-.We’re so happy to see you!-. Said Luna.

 

Yuusei could just smile and hugged them exhaling a breathe he didn’t know was carrying for so _long_.

 

+

 

Once they apologize and helped Yuusei to stand up was when Yuusei realized how much the twin had changed.

 

Both of them were taller, Leo a little bit more than Luna, but they both were practically his height.

 

Luna had long hair now, while Leo had his cut shorter than he had when he was a kid.

 

Their faces though, were practically the same.

 

.,Woah!-. Said Leo looking around.-. It’s as if we never left!-. Luna nodded.

 

Yuusei smiled.

 

-.What brings you around here?-. Asked the black haired man. Leo and Luna looked at him ans then at each other.

 

-.Well, Luna here just graduated from college.-. Yuusei’s smile grew bigger as he looked at the girl.

 

-.And with honors, for what you told me. Congratulations Luna.

 

The young girl blushed.

 

-.Thank you.

 

-.I thought you had already jobs offers though.-. Said Yuusei, both twin bitted their bottoms lips.

 

-.Well you see…-.Began Leo.

 

-.I _did_ graduate as literature major but, uhm…-. Yuusei frowned.

 

-.Did something happen?-. Asked Yuusei, worry in his voice.

 

-.Well, she did graduate as that but she also graduated as an engineer.-. Yuusei’s eyes widened.-. A mechanic one to be specific.

 

-.Luna that’s fantastic!-. Luna’s blush intensified at Yuusei’s proud voice.

 

-.I know that it’s well known you, Jack and Crow inspired Leon into his riding career but when I decided to take engineering I realized it was because you had inspired me too but in a different way.-. Yuusei’s breathe hitched at that.

 

-.I’m mean I’m not as good as you or B-Bruno but--!

 

-.Bullshit!-. Leo interrupted her.-. She’s amazing Yuusei! She’s the one that had been in charge of my D-Wheel and I never had a problem!

 

-.Leo…

 

-.I agree with him.-. Said Yuusei once he got out of his stupor.-. We had seen his duels and the way he drives and the way his D-Wheel responds to him is obviously the results of a neat work on the service of the D-Wheel.

 

-.Leo scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a little bit red.

 

-.We?-.Asked Luna, frowning. Leo frowned too looking at Yuusei.

 

-.Well, it’s obvious that from the moment Leo began to compete we all been keeping up with his races. Probably because of their jobs they didn’t have the chance to congratulate you but I’m sure they watched you. At least now that Aki and Crow are back we’ve seen your latest duels.

 

The twins eyes widened, Yuusei noticing that formulate.

 

-.They’re here in Neo Domino, had been for a while. Didn’t you know?-. Luna and Leo shook their heads.

 

-.That’s amazing! We’re get to see Crow and big sis Aki, Luna!-. The girl nodded with excitement.

 

-.If you tell me when you’re leaving I can call them so we can get together-. Offered Yuusei.

The twins looked at him, confused.

 

-.Leaving?

 

-.What are you talking about?-. Yuusei looked at them, now equally confused as them.

 

-.Yuusei, we’re not leaving.-. Said Luna. Yuusei blinked at that.

 

-.What?

 

-.Dad bought a new bike agency here in Neo Domino, and Luna is the one who’s gonna be in charge.-. Explained Leo.

 

-.And Leo is taking a break from his dueling career and offered a teacher’s position in our old dueling school-. Said Luna.

 

Yuusei’s blue eyes widened in realization.

 

-.Yuusei.-. Called him both of the twins. Yuusei looked at their honey colored eyes.-. We’re back, for good.

 

*****

 

5.

 

It wasn’t a surprise that the last one to come back was one Jack Atlas.

 

The Red Demon Dragon owner had been always be ambitious and had always been firmed on what he wanted; and he never stopped until he reached those goals.

 

What those goals were? Not even Yuusei could tell for sure. Even when Jack was one of a showing off person he never discussed absolutely everything he wanted to do nor when or how. He just stood up and went for it.

 

Well maybe the being-the-one-and-absolutely-king goal was the only exception to this rule.

 

He wasn’t on sending updates on what he was doing or how was he doing; the only thing he limited himself to do was to send a blank message to Yuusei once in a while just so he knew he was still alive.

As if the television news didn’t told him that already, but well, Yuusei appreciated the gesture.

 

Jack had always been mysterious and unpredictable with most of the decisions he took, so neither Yuusei nor the other member of the Team could predict when he’ll be back.

 

+

 

Yuusei was checking out one of the codes Luna had created for her agency, mostly to see if there was either a mistake or something that could be polished.

 

So far the code was clean perfect and Yuusei chest swelled on pride.

 

He was about to call Luna to tell her that her code was perfect when the garage door was wide opened with a resounding _slap_.

 

Yuusei was on his feet in a second, his body tense anticipating a fight but when his blue eyes looked at the person that had made his way into his house his body relaxed.

 

-.…Jack?-. The blond looked at Yuusei, arching an eyebrow.

 

-.Who else but the great Jack Atlas would get into this place like that?

 

-.You mean like a dramatic queen?-. Jack scoffed and made his way to the kitchen.

 

-.Of course I come back and the first thing that happens is that I’m being insulted, unbelievable!-. He was checking the cupboards-. Why there aren’t any cups noodles?!

 

Yuusei frowned as he watched his friend making a mess of the kitchen. The situation was familiar but it had been _so many years_ that right in that moment Yuusei felt as in a surreal dream.

 

-.Yuusei!-. The black haired man snapped and looked at the blond.

 

-.What?

 

-.Noodles? Why there aren’t any?-. Yuusei arched an eyebrow.

-.Well I usually eat out or the others invite me to their places.-. Jack visibly frowned at that.

 

-.The others?-. Yuusei nodded.

 

-.Aki, Crow, Luna and Leo are back and sometimes they invite me to eat.-. Jack rolled his eyes.

 

-.Being a burden to others when you can have a nutritious supply of cup noodles.

 

-.Well, Aki says that cup noodles aren’t _that_ healthy Jack.

 

-. _What?!_ She better comes to tell me that in my face!-. _When are they coming? I want to see them_ , Yuusei translated it.

 

-.Well I can call them and we can all meet, like the old times.-. Jack huffed and sat on one of the cushions, Yuusei just looked at him.

 

-.What?

 

-.Sorry?

 

-.If you want to say something just _say it_ , Yuusei.-. Said Jack without looking at the blue eyed man.

 

Yuusei smiled a little.

 

_The Old same Jack_.

 

-.I was just wondering what brought back to Neo Domino.

 

-.Isn’t that obvious?-. Yuusei went to sat on one of the cushions too.

 

-.Jack, you and the world had a different concept on what obvious is and what not.-. The blond glared at Yuusei.-. That’s why I’m asking.

 

-.Well, it’s obvious that I decided to come back Yuusei.-.Yuusei pursed his lips.

 

-.Yeah, that much I can see. But what I meant is _what_ make you come back here? You were on the news about a new tournament that is not here.-. Jack sighed, exasperated.

 

-.For being a fucking genius you truly are an idiot sometimes.-. Mumbled the blond.

 

-.Jack.

 

-.I said I _decided_ to come back. We all “promised” to come back when we were finish with whatever we wanted to do, didn’t we?-. Yuusei blinked.

 

-.Well yes but---

 

-.And so I decided that I was finished, _for now¸_ and so as I promised I came back.-. Yuusei’s eyes widened.

 

-.You… You’re back? For good?-. Jack looked at Yuusei and then closed his eyes.

 

-. _Obviously_. Now call Aki so I can fight her for insulting the cup noodles!

 

*****

 

.0

 

Yuusei woke up to Jack and Crow screaming their ---probably--- dumb discussion.

 

He loved his friends, but he honestly didn’t figure out how they had the energy to fight over the dumbest things, though it was probably about their financial situation which Jack didn’t accept.

 

Yuusei groaned as he stood up, blinking as much as he could so he would properly wake up.

 

They still had to do some fixing on their bikes, and he and Bruno had to run some tests on their new code, Aki surely was going to train with the twins to check out the racing tracks…

 

Too much to do and too little time.

 

Yuusei went to change his clothes and there in his bureau was a photo.

 

Yuusei frowned and took the photo, blinking as he tried to make his brain process what he was seeing.

 

In the photo were all of the 5D’s Team with the first place cup and celebrating, they had won.

 

Yuusei sighed and put the photo back where it was. They had gone and now every single member of their team had gone to look for their dreams.

 

Yuusei sleep-deprived brain was probably playing tricks on him.

 

Or so he thought, until he heard a crash and a couple of screams and laughs coming from downstairs.

 

Yuusei practically ran out of his room not knowing what was going on anymore.

 

-.Oh Yuusei!

 

-.See guys, I told you you would wake him up!

 

-.It’s not my fault Jack can admit his failures!

 

-.Failures?! Are you sure we were not talking about you?

 

-.I’m gonna strangle you!  


-.Crow you can’t do that!-. Said Leo as he restrained the redhead for actually committing murder.

 

-. Sorry for waking you up…-. Luna’s voice died in a murmur and all of the others stopped looking at Yuusei.

 

-.Y-Yuusei?

 

-.Are you alright? Did something happened?-. Asked Aki.

 

Yuusei frowned and shook his head.

 

-.Why…?

 

-. Then why are you crying?-. That made Yuusei to bring his hands to his face and _yes_ he was crying.

 

-.Oh, sorry.-. Said Yuusei as he wiped his tears away.-. It’s nothing.

 

-.Yuusei.-. Said Aki as if she was scolding a little kid.

Yuusei smiled.

 

-.It’s just that, it seemed for a moment that we never separated. That we stayed together all of these years.-. All the members went quiet, they know that if someone had felt their absence more than any of them had been Yuusei.

 

-.But now you’re back.-. All of them nodded.

 

-.We’re back home Yuusei.

 

And Yuusei felt as if he had finished a long, lonely journey too.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading sweeties!!!!


End file.
